


Too Late

by 5sosquiff



Series: Too Late [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Broken Stiles, Character Death, Dark Stiles, Feral Alphas, Full Shift, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Derek, Stiles Beard, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, fucled up Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been missing for 4 months. When Derek finally finds him, he's no longer Stiles but The Triskelion, born in this shithole of a place that forces humans to kill werewolf's for sick entertainment. </p>
<p>What Derek doesn't know, Stiles is dying and there's nothing he can do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Derek found Stiles he was not expecting this. No, not at all.

The buzz cut was gone instead replaced with thick locks of hair that stuck up everywhere in that did-I-or-did-I-not-style-my-hair-to-look-this-messy sorta look. The next thing Derek noticed was Stiles' naked broad shoulders, they were toned sharp looking things that lead to strong languid arms, smooth skin on the bicep but harry on the defined forearms. Stiles stood with his arms up in a classic fighting stance his hands in loose fists, tape was wrapped around his knuckles. Derek's assuming the tape started out white when they put it on, because now it's red some areas darker than others. Stiles' chest was another sight to behold, it's sharp define muscle leading down to his-yes as shocking as it is-six pack. The boy has definitely been busy for the last four months he's been missing.

Stiles' hips disappeared into very very low fitting black gym shorts but with every move every shift in weight Derek could see that Stiles has newly found strength in his thighs and legs too. They lead to bright red shoes that were a stark contrast to literally everyone else in the room whose attire was either black or dark grey. His skin was smeared with dirt in random places but because of the sweat that covered his toned body it looked like smeared ash.

But that's not the most shocking change about stiles. Nope not by a long shot you see...

Stiles had a beard

  
AND he was kicking this beta werewolf's ass with ease.

The crowd around the arena screamed profanities at Stiles, no doubt underestimating the pale boy, even with his stronger toned body it looked like Stiles was no match for the giant Russian looking beta. But stiles, whose left cheek was red and swollen right bottom lip cracked and swollen, left rib red and about to swell, well stiles actually was in better shape than the beta.

The beta had a broken nose, maybe a broken rib judging by the way he's hunched over to the side and breathing like it was through a tube, plus he had a broken arm that he's cradling to his chest. He's had no time to snap the bones back in place, Stiles made sure of that, re-hitting those specific areas to keep them from healing.

Oh and another huge change in Stiles- he has a fucking tattoo. The same one Derek has, but it was located on his lower left hip bone.

Derek stood where he was next to the entrance frozen in shock eyes following the fight but his mind not clicking that it was actually Stiles he was seeing. Stiles holding his own, no more than that, beating the betas ass and he was doing it with ease. With a practiced grace that understood that the fight wasn't a race, hitting the injured spots over and over again occasionally using the betas weight against him by hitting his legs causing him to grow tired of holding himself together and trying to balance when Stiles attacks at his weak stance.

It's all so fucking weird to see Stiles' face as he does this, much like his body Derek's eyes are no longer looking at a boys face but a mans face, all harsh defined lines and strength radiating from him. His eyes no longer resemble that of Bambi but rather the hunter that had to provide for his family.

Derek knows very well what this place is, knows that Frank, a twisted human hater alpha, takes Humans that know about werewolf's usually hunters but occasionally human pack members, and forces them to fight omegas.

So why is stiles fighting an beta? And where is Fank? He usually gets off on this type of shit but the man's not here.

Unless it's because Stiles is winning, of course that would make sense. Frank for all his false bravo is a coward, one that hates the thought of losing and-though he'll never admit it-he's also afraid of humans.

To be honest the way Stiles is beating the shit out of this beta, Derek is scared of humans too, specifically a pale mole dotted brown eye'd spastic human.

Derek without realizing it, had walked across the room, his feet taking him over to the betas side of the room simply to get a better look at Stiles' strikes. Always calculative, precise, and effective. Stiles' form was perfect his fists flying in fast recessions before dodging his opponents weak attempts to fight back.

On one particular punch aimed at the betas rib, the beta took a wobbly step back his balance for a second hindered. Derek expected Stiles to aim another calculated blow to one of the betas weak spots to finally take him down.

What he wasn't expecting was Stiles violent yell as he punched that beta with all his might square in the jaw, the beta going down like a sack of potatoes the sickening crack of his neck breaking echoing in the room while Stiles stood there shaking with rage.

The crowd grew silent, this outcome predicted by nobody." Anybody else!" Stiles screamed the veins along his body jutting out while his lungs tried to fill his body with enough air to calm his breathing but it wasn't working. Stiles was on the verge of a panic attack. Derek slowly walked over, the motion catching Stiles' eyes. They widened in shock meeting Derek's.

Derek saw it, that flicker of panic, of terror, of the old Bambi stiles. And then it hardened again, his breathing becoming even nodding once at Derek before a loud beeping came and the door behind Stiles opened.

Derek stood jaw clenching eyes probably flashing as he watched Stiles close his face off into a scary blank look, his head held high and shoulders square. He nodded once again at Derek before tuning around and walking toward the open door. His strong back smeared with dirt only highlighting the curve that led to his plum ass, the shorts barley keeping above the plump area.

"He's hot isn't he." Derek turned fully expecting to see another one of these disgusting piglike betas that littered the small arena. But instead he was face to face with Lina whose the right hand of Frank.

"I thought he was to fight an omega?"

The girl laughed." He did, the fight was over to soon so Frank asked the audience to see who could take on The Triskelion."

"The Triskelion? "

"Yeah that's his name, because of the tattoo."

"The one on his hip?"

"Yup, fucker won't give us his real name."

"Okay so...this Triskelion guy, where did Frank find him?"

The girl shrugged." I don't know, but I want one. He's very...stubborn. It's exciting."

Derek is very proud of himself. He didn't snap at her and his eyebrows barley twitched.

"Where is Frank?"

"He's eating dinner. It's five, he always eats dinner at five. "She said like Derek should have known that.

"Well....I need to talk to him."

"Look if you can't pay what you bet Miles is the guy you need to talk to not Frank."

This time Derek couldn't hide the tick in his jaw and frown." I'm here because he invited me." He will never know exactly how Peter did it but he managed to get Derek and invitation to visit The Crystals territory. He was originally heading in to ask if they had heard anything about Stiles not expecting to fucking see Stiles here.

The thought never crossed anyone's mind because well...its stiles? Why would they recruit scrawny defenseless stiles to fight? And they had to know what pack they were dealing with. Ever since the whole Deucalion alpha pack thing werewolf's tend to stay away from Beacon hills unless they're asking for protection. Other creatures, not so much, but werewolf's, they run with their tail between their legs. It's quite amusing really, makes their life's easier so Derek wasn't gunna stop the rumors from spreading amongst the neighboring packs.

"Oh I-I'm sorry. I'll tell him that you're here. Stay here." The girl said nervously. She ran over toward the heavily guarded door the guards letting her through without a second glance.

Derek looked over at the arena for a way to sneak in. There were actually two doors, one a full door the other just bars that probably contained some sort of magic or herb to lock the werewolf's in.

The actual arena was low in the ground the blood stained wall looked like it had no magic or any added security measures. And why should they? If the human or werewolf jumped up into the crowd what could they do? And the guards standing next to each entrance would surely stop them.

"Okay he's ready to see you." The girl said appearing next to Derek. "Oh I know the ring is truly magnificent. Built in the building purposely for this, but this isn't even the big ring. " the girl tuned on her heel heading back toward the door the two guards eying Derek but let him through.

The concrete floor immediately changed into marble the walls too, the reflective white a stark contrast to the dark dirty shadowy room before it.

"Yeah I know, boss has a thing about everything being spotless so the white helps him see the dirt. Also helps us catch the occasional runners."

For the right hand of an alpha werewolf, she really talks a lot.

"Ahh Derek." Frank sat at the head of a long sleek white table two men stood behind him and surprisingly Stiles sat to the left of Frank his head down staring at the marble table still shirtless tattoo bright against the pale skin, the pale smooth skin? The bruises were gone. They must have a healer on hand, makes sense, they need someone to keep the players healthy for the ring. But still Stiles isn't a werewolf he must be tired and hungry. There was no food in front of him just a single plate for Frank and Frank himself. A glass of wine next to it. Two other guards stood at the door behind stiles directly across from where Derek was standing at the doorway unsure of where to sit and how to keep his heart rate and emotions in check.

"Come, sit. You're uncle speaks very highly of you."

Derek's eyebrows rose and if he wasn't looking for it, he saw Stiles' eyebrows do the same only a fraction. He pulled the sleek chair out and sat next to the man directly across from Stiles.

It's weird to see Stiles so closed off, he's Stiles for Christ sake, expressive spastic, ADD since birth STILES. And he's sitting across from Derek shirtless blood smeared here and there, toned muscled, facial hair, serious face, quiet, unmoving, STILES?

"Yes, your uncle said that you were a great fighter, said that you won many fights. Is that so?"

Derek was fully expecting to hear a laugh from stiles at least a smile, instead there was a twitch on the corner of his lips and that's it, his eyes still on the table so Derek couldn't see if they were filled with amusement or still closed off.

"I won some and lost some." Derek responded hesitantly.

"Is it true that you can shift into full wolf form like your mother?"

Derek blinked at the question not expecting it. He hardened his gaze looking at the Alpha.

He gave a slight nod of his head as an answer. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, to put you in the ring of course."

And then there was a needle being pushed under Derek's jaw and the reflection of Stiles' terrified eyes before complete and utter blackness.

 

  
"Well that was easier than I thought." Frank laughed leaning back in his chair throwing his napkin on the table.

Derek was passed out in the stiff chair across from stiles. Thank god he was still breathing. Fuck Stiles needs to calm down, his breathing is becoming shaky.

He knows what's coming next. Knows it, fucking dreads it.

"Come Stiles." Frank scooted his chair back and the guards behind him shifted ready to attack if Stiles tried anything again.

Stiles tried not to look at Derek as he stood up but fuck he just had to sneak a glance at Derek, a real one, not the tables reflection of him.

"You like him." Frank said his voice like ice.

Stiles didn't speak just walked over to Frank his usual blank look.

"You do." Frank scoffed with a frown before a grin took over his features." Lina tie our new friend up, Lila after she's done wake him up. "

Fuck. What's happening? Why does he want him awake and tired up?

"Please don't make him watch." Stiles blurted out of nowhere.

Frank smiled patting his leg in an obvious come here motion. Stiles did as he was told sitting on Frank's lap, his sleek pants and white dress shirt a stark contrast to Stiles' gym shorts and red shoes. " No Stiles-" Frank brought his hand up to brush Stiles' cheek. The both of them watching as Lina tied the last knot with Lila's magic rope." I'm going to watch."

Stiles froze his body turning into ice. "No."

Frank laughed his body shaking with laughter." We both know that you will or I'll kill Troye and Derek here right in front of you, just like I did Tyde."

Tears of frustration escaped Stiles' eyes. He turned his head and looked straight into Frank's amusing gaze. His eyes hard despite his vision being blurry.

"One day, one day Frank I will kill you. I will." Frank stopped laughing his eyes equally as hard as he grabbed stiles hair hard pushing their faces together so their noses were almost touching, his icy blue eyes holding Stiles' dark brown ones.

" You will try, might even come close, but in the end we both know who's the closest to death. Time is running out for you Stiles." He tightened his hold on Stiles' hair pulling it hard expecting a wince, some type of submission but stiles just looked back into Frank's eyes uncaring of the pain.

"S-Stiles?"

Stiles whipped around fully focused on Derek.

He hasn't heard his own name in months, the word familiar yet foreign, being used here in this place.

" What's a Stiles?" Frank asked.

Stiles cocked his head to the side." Maybe his mate? His alpha?"

Frank's eyebrows rose." And how do you know that he's not an alpha?"

"Because I have eyes."

Stiles face slammed into the table, Frank's hand wrapped in Stiles' hair pushing down keeping Stiles there. Stiles relaxed his body knowing that if he fought it would make matters worse for him and Derek.

"He doesn't carry himself as an Alpha, if he did your panties would be in a bunch, you would have seized him up maybe made a threat or two before actually getting to what you want."

Frank laughed a deep rumbling sound that made Stiles cringe.

"Despite your uncontrollable tongue, you are smart, smarter than you look definitely."

Stiles didn't have to look to see that Frank was looking at his ass, though he wasn't expecting the low growl that came from the groggy sourwolf in front of him. Stiles was bent over the table Frank's hand tangled in his hair keeping him put his face right in front of a blue eye'd Derek.

"Gotta say I wasn't expecting your eyes to be blue." Frank hummed almost....sensually. Fuck this guy was sick.

"Frank." Lina said walking over toward him her eyes flickering from Derek to Stiles in discomfort. Mmmm perhaps that's something he could use.

She leaned over and whispered something in his ear, obviously stiles couldn't hear but Derek could. Stiles looked up at Derek catching his eye.

"Alright alright." Frank hissed hand letting go of Stiles' hair only to lay his palm flat on stiles' neck and dragging downward till it was on the swell of Stiles' ass. He took it in his hand and squeezed before dragging it lower squeezing stiles down there. Stiles eyes stayed on Derek's not moving and remained emotionless.

  
"Make sure Stiles blows him. I want them to grow attached so I have someone to hang over'em." Frank said uncaring of how loud he is and then he left, Lina right next to him following him out while Lila stayed in the room.

It was quiet for a second before she pulled out a stun gun. Stiles avoided Derek's eyes as he sank down on his knees shuffling under the table toward Derek. Before Stiles did anything, he leaned his cheek into Derek's hands, they wrapped around his bearded jaw, Derek's wrist were tied against the chair and his ankles as well so he couldn't push away, making the angle a bit awkward. When he looked up he wasn't expecting to see glowing bright blue eyes staring down at him and those eyebrows, fuck those eyebrows. They were pulled together in a sad sorrow filled shape.

Fuck stiles hates seeing this, seeing so much fucking pity behind Derek's eyes, in his touch. Abruptly Stiles leaned away from the intimate touch and broke eye contact getting to work. He began to undo Derek's belt, surprised to discover that Derek was not wearing any underwear. Derek's cock was gorgeous, thick and uncut. It's sad that they had to meet in such terrible circumstances

Stiles waisted no time grabbing Derek's cock and jacking him off. He could feel Derek's eyes on him and he fought hard trying not to look up scared of what he might find behind those eyes. Revulsion, disgust, anger, frustration?

When it was fully hard Stiles licked his lips and right after the motion his eyes widened in shock at the low groan and sprout of cum that came out of Derek. He couldn't help but look up to see Derek also looking up his throat clenching and unclenching his chest heaving long nails clawing at the chair.

"Hurry up."

Oh of course Derek would want to get this over with. Of course he's looking up to picture someone's else's hand on his cock. Stiles putting his mask back on took Derek in his mouth. Shoving it to the back of his throat so he couldn't breathe. He knows that he shouldn't like this, knows that some part of him is deeply fucked up for actually liking, getting off even, at the situation they're in. But fuck Derek keeps on groaning low in his chest with every bob of Stiles' head and Derek's hips are thrusting up into Stiles' mouth despite the restraints, Derek's arms and legs were bulging pushing at the rope.

So yeah Stiles is hard, and leaking, maybe on the verge of cuming when Derek let it pass through his lips, yeah it was mumbled and Stiles could hear a hint of fang in it but still he heard it. Heard Derek moan his name and could hear it now, hear that each groan was Derek trying desperately to not moan Stiles' name. Just a broken off iles or a bitten off st.

Stiles couldn't help but moan around Derek's cock while looking up in Derek's blue eyes swallowing once, twice, and then Derek was cumming. Stiles leaned back on his heels letting the thick stripes of cum litter his chest a few drops on his beard and down his neck.

Stiles looked up at Derek a smirk on his lips. Derek looked wrecked, his eyes blown out like he smoked a thousand joints, the chair handles had claw marks all over it, Derek's chest was heaving like he ran the whole preserve in one minute, and Derek's eyebrows. Both were raised a small smirk on his red bitten lips.

"Jesus you two sounded like two cats fucking in the night." Lila hissed her crude voice breaking whatever spell Derek and Stiles had." And letting him cum on you fuck kid, I would have swallowed. Come on let's get you to your cage." Lila snapped her fingers and the rope was gone. Derek awkwardly shuffled his chair back giving stiles room to stand up. Derek even more awkwardly put himself back in and zipped himself up while Stiles looked down at the cum on his body smirking as he passed by the guards, their noses crinkling.

Fuck stiles is smart. He should win an award or something honestly.

Lila lead a waddling Stiles and a flushed Derek to the familiar path to The Grave. The place where you await your death, because everyone who's caged here dies here, eventually.

"Frank was very detailed on how he wants the two of you caged together with Troye."

"HER name is T." Stiles spat out.

Lila laughed.

Lila reminds Stiles of an evil Cheshire the cat, but a drunk one, one that walks in heels but with this sorta jack sparrow lean that makes her look off. She has tattoos up and down her body, different symbols for different spells, also she wears heavy amounts of eye make up and has bracelets along her forearm. Her slutty outfits fit her personality and her violet eyes fit how fake the bitch is. Her twin sister Lina could not be more opposite.

Stiles needs to find a way to get to her, to guilt her into helping him. He knows he can do it he just needs some time with her is all.

"Wow and the Skimp is still alive-"

"And brought a sexy friend."

"He's a were." Stiles said with a smirk. Got he hates the hunters he has to call jail mates.

The girl snarled taking her hands out of the gap of the bars eying Derek with naive disgust.

"Alright here we are. Have fun shitting in that bucket." Lila said opening the gate.

"Where's T?"

"Oh Jacks bringing him." Stiles froze in the doorway Derek already in the cage.

"How long ago did you send him?"

" Oh relax would you. He would never touch your precious Troye, he likes em young but not THAT young. " She pushed stiles in before slamming the gate shut. She tapped the gate her usual three times putting the spell on the cell, stiles has seen her do it countless times to the were's cages. But never this close, never close enough to see the tattoos on her body glow. The were's and human cells are separated in the fact that there's a huge gab in between the two sets of cages. They had to because most of the humans were hunters and wanted to kill any were in sight. Frank couldn't have the action off stage so what's his plan with having Stiles and Derek bunk together? AND with T?

"Have fun trying not to die all night." And with that she turned on her heel and left, the guards in tow.

Stiles waited patiently counting to 30 seconds before turning around and launching himself at Derek.

  
Derek stood waiting for Stiles to move, he was still facing the door looking out toward the small square it allows people to look out of, the bars almost glowing from the magic right across from Stiles' face.

So when Stiles abruptly turned around and launched himself at Derek, he was completely un prepared taking a few steps back for balance the back of his knees hitting the prison like bed.

Derek sat while Stiles dragged his head in the crook of Derek's neck in an completely obvious sent marking. It happens when pack has been gone for too long. But Derek has never seen a human do it, regardless stiles is doing it and it's doing things to Derek. Surprising things.

Especially because Stiles was sporting a boner and the thin baggy shorts were doing nothing to hide it. "Stiles." Stiles straddled Derek, tongue flicking out to lick Derek's neck." Stiles!?" Stiles kept on lapping at Derek's neck and Derek without thinking arched into it giving Stiles more skin to lick." Stiles." Derek moaned.

"Yeah well fuck you!"

Stiles sprang apart from Derek sprinting over toward the door hands on the bars face pressed up to see down the hall. Derek blinked extremely confused on what the actual fuck just happened.

"Have fun using your hand asshole!"

"T!"Stiles yelled in an scolding tone.

"Trick?" An exited voice yelled.

"Stay in line with me kid!"

"Ow watch it with the hair."

"Jesus kid, it's a miracle you're still alive with a mouth like yours."

"Oh please guys like you get off on this shit."

"T!" Stiles practically growled out. "Shut it! Now!"

T sighed." Fine. Whatever you say mom."

A deep rumbling laugh came from the other side of the door." I wouldn't call The Triskelion a mom, no he's definitely not mother material." Derek heard the sensual undertones in the guards statement but he could only smell the guards arousal when the door opened. In fact he couldn't smell or hear anything outside of the room when the door was closed. His senses were dulled-no-human maybe? He only had human limited senses when the door's shut.

It must work the other way around too because when the guard opened the door he growled, the sound loud and obnoxious echoing throughout the small cell." Whose cum are you wearing? You're mine boy. Mine!"

Derek stood up walking to stand directly behind Stiles. The pathetic alpha in front of Stiles was the same height as Derek he had an un kept beard and his hair was a wild shade of red making his red eyes pop out. "He is not yours." Derek hissed flashing his own blue eyes at the wolf not missing the quick pick up in heartbeat and the sour stench of panic that quickly passed. "Nor is he mine."

The alpha snorted." That thing needs to be leashed and monitored more than a wolf on the full moon of their heat. Now don't think that our little arrangement is over just because of your new friend." The pig pushed the kid in the cell before slamming the door shut tapping the bar three times before leaving." FILTHY WHORE!" he yelled at stiles before flashing his eyes at Derek and walking away.

"Trick." The kid whimpered." You're alive!" Derek couldn't even see the kid because he buried himself in Stiles arms, he rubbed his face along Stiles' neck sent marking him. This boy was a werewolf possibly a born one.

The boy suddenly leaned back nose crinkling, "what's that smell...o-on your chest?" Stiles' face burned red and Derek couldn't help but let his wolf preen at the strong sent of him and stiles.

"It's uh...Derek a little help here?"

Derek just raised his eyebrow, words were never his thing. Children however-" I marked him as mine so no wolf would want to uh touch him." Derek said not meeting Stiles' eyes by awkwardly looking at the wall to the right of him his face and ears burning with a blush.

"Wait y-your Derek!?"

"Ommff" The kid threw himself at Derek much like Stiles did, but this time Derek didn't fall over, he sorta just awkwardly hugged the kid back staggering backwards for balance.

"C-can I be part of your pack? " He whispered looking up at Derek startling pale blue eyes looking into Derek's green ones. Derek blinked up at Stiles.

"T don't overwhelm the man. He-"

"Are your parents alive?" He asked.

"No. Frank as a sick joke put them against each other after I was born. They both commuted suicide Frank was pissed. He decided to keep me in this hell hole as their punishment."

"So you were born here."

"Yes."

"Okay then I don't see why not."

"Why what?" Stiles asked.

"Why you can't be apart of the pack. He's a werewolf-"

"She's a werewolf." Stiles corrected.

Derek frowned confused because it was defiantly a boy that was standing in front of him." My wolf is a girl but I'm a guy they closer I get to a full moon the closer I get to my um..."

Derek nodded his head, he had a friend from a neighboring pack who had the same condition. Named him/her Riley, her parents were very peaceful people." Okay."

" C-can I still be in your pack? Even with my condition?"

Derek shrugged." I don't see why not."

"Derek!?" Stiles hissed.

Derek frowned." Stiles!?"

Stiles sighed walking over toward the bed dropping himself on the bed his broad shoulders slumped." You can't just do that."

"Uh yeah I can. Just did in fact."

" You're not the alpha. You can't-"

"You think Scott is just gunna let him her stay here? With these people when we escape? You think YOU are going to let T go?" Derek snorted." I know you stiles. There is no way in hell you're going to let the kid go."

"But-but"

"I'll adopt him her if your dad or Melissa won't." Derek said in an obvious tone.

"Wha-I-bu-" Stiles limbs started flailing and Derek let out the little breath he was holding because Stiles hasn't flailed his limbs yet and that's a very very Stiles like motion. Not sitting up straight not sitting still not doing whatever it was that he's been doing.

"Stiles." Derek walked over and wrapped his hands around Stiles' wild ones. Warming them. "You need sleep. You're exhausted. We'll talk about this later okay."

Stiles swallowed hard looking down at their joined hands." Yeah yeah okay you're right."

"You too, T, it's T right?"

The boy squirmed under Derek's gaze." She...she likes to be called Talia."

Derek froze.

"Derek I-"

"Sleep Stiles. We'll talk about all this tomorrow."

"Derek what abo-"

"Stiles."

"I'm sorr-"

"STILES!"

"Okay okay. I get it, sleep."

"You too T." Derek said shrugging his jacket off then taking his shirt off. Stiles looked up at Derek eyes widening. Derek rolled his eyes." Take a picture it'll last longer."

"Ha, that's funny I thought I was the cometic relief."

"Yeah well...you've changed."

Stiles let out a choked dry laugh." Yeah...yeah I guess I have."

"Take this." Derek said offering his shirt.

"Bu-"

"Stiles." Derek said tiredly." Just...just take it." Stiles nodded taking the Henley and shrugging it on.

"Are you two boyfriends?" T asked from where he/she was standing behind Derek.

They both jumped completely forgetting about the kid.

"Um...sleep. Yeah come on T, let's go to sleep."

"Um..what's a Stiles?" T asked."

"That's my name, my real one, but keep it a secret. It might lead them to my pack."

T nodded while walking over to jump up on the bed. Stiles put him/her in between him and the wall. T curled into Stiles and it was a sight to behold.

The kid had to be around 15? But his/her big innocent eyes made him/her look younger. He/she easily curled into Stiles, head on Stiles' chest arm around his torso. Stiles' pale freckled arm wrapped around the kid's shoulders his chin under the mop of dark curly hair T had.

Derek sighed and walked over toward the opposite side of the room laying his leather jacket on the floor in the corner of the room. He then undid his shoe laces leaning on the wall for balance. With a sigh he took his shoes off, he always hated shoes. He peeled his socks off then his belt and shimmied out of his tight jeans. He also hated underwear. He closed his eyes and let the shift come over him, it's still kinda new to him, the full shift. But he's mastered dealing with the pain, it's the change of mind set that's hard. When he's in his wolf form his wolf has more control of his thoughts and being trapped in this cage is not gunna help. Regardless Derek let the change come over him.

What he wasn't expecting was his wolf to immediately take surface, turning him around to look up at Stiles whose eyes were wide his neck stretched so he could look up at Derek almost upside down.

"Mate." Derek's wolf barked.

Stiles just smiled and said" Goodnight." Before curling back into T.

Shit.


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles falls asleep and finds his old self in a memory of Freshman year English class.

_Guys listen. I'm having like a major crisis right now." Stiles practically yelled out arms up and flailing._

_"What is it now Stilinski?" Jackson groaned from where he sat in front of Stiles._

" _I'm in English class and I ran out of paper. "_

_"Really Stilinski." Jackson hissed." That's your crisis."_

_"Here dude." Scott said politely ripping paper out to give to Stiles._

_"Bro I can't use that. You KNOW I can only write on-"_

_"College ruled ring protected paper. I remember just didn't think you still only used that paper."_

_Stiles groaned." Does anyone have any paper I can borrow?"_

_"Stilinski just shut up and take McCalls paper." Jackson growled out._

_"No I can't I need-hey! You have the paper!"! Stiles pointed at it." I need college ruled ring protected paper. Can I-"_

" _No."_

_"Come on dude. It's just paper and if it'll make him shut up." Danny pleated._

_"No. That asshat already has paper that Scott gave him. No way in hell am I giving him mine because it's not to his standards."_

_"Jack-"_

_"NO stiles." He said harshly cutting Stiles' whine off._

_Stiles sighed and slumped in his seat rubbing his forehead._

_"Alright class I'll give you another 2 minutes of study time before I put the prompt on board so please clear your desks and take out your writting materials."_

_The class started doing as she said, taking their paper out practically waving it in stiles' face._

_Scott pushed his paper toward Stiles. "Dude-"_

_"No no Scott you don't understand."_

_"God just shut up already Stilinski and take the dam paper." Jackson growled._

_"Jackson-" Scott said in a soft tone._

_"No that asshole is being well, an asshole. "_

_"Says the asshole." Scott hissed._

" _What'd you just call me McCall?" Jackson barked standing up._

_Meanwhile Stiles was on the verge of having a panic attack." I-I need-I-it's the fifth rule-I-I need it -or I'll fail a-and-"_

_"Here." Lydia said nicely placing three college ruled ring protected papers in front of Stiles, and then walking back to her chair like nothing._

_" Bro are you okay?" Scott asked now that his focus wasn't on a pissed off Jackson._

_Stiles' breathing started to even out and Stiles hastily wiped the sweat above his brow." Yeah, yeah I'm uh I'm fine."_

_Scott nodded giving Stiles a sad smile knowing what that was all about. He wrapped an arm around stiles giving him a quick hug._

_"How can I forget rule number Five?"_

_*flashback*_

_"Thank you so much for doing this Claudia."_

_"Oh it's no problem Melissa, really. Oh Stiles don't touch that! We're thinking about making pizza for dinner. You're welcome to join us, or if ya want a night to yourself after everything that's happened I completely understand-Stiles don't-put that down its not food-look I'll have to call you later."_

_Melissa laughed, she knows what it's like taking Stiles to the store, the ADD child, King of mischief and curiosity, it's no easy feat." Okay yeah bye call me if you need anything."_

_Claudia laughed." Of course."_

_"Stiles what do you think we're going to need now that we're going in the 2nd grade?" Scott asked softly looking up at all the colorful posters and sale sighs._

_"Dude we're totally going to need wide ruled paper."_

_"Why wide?"_

_"So when the teacher says 'write me a half page essay' and-"_

_"Oh I get it. Wow Stiles you really are a genius."_

_Stiles ran his hand through his non existent hair." I know I know. "_

_Scott laughed while Stiles grabbed two stacks and walked over toward the basket and plopped it in there._

_"What is that?" Claudia asked._

_"Paper duhhh mom."_

_Scott gigged while Claudia just smiled down at them warmly." What KIND of paper."_

_"That's classified."_

_"Classified huh?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Stiles I'm your mother. Nothing is ever classified from your mother. Uh huh It's true just ask president Bush."_

_"Not huh."_

_"Uh huh."_

_"Besides you need to follow Claudia's five point system of success."_

_"Oh mom no, not this again." Stiles whined._

_" W-what-" Scott took out his inhaler and took a wiff of it. Both Stiles and Claudia waited for him, stiles holding that worried expression he always wears when Scott uses it. " What's the five point system?" He asked big eyes looking up at her's in silent excitement._

_"Rule number one. Always, and I mean ALWAYS GET erasers." Claudia reached over and plopped two eraser packets in the basket." Those things always come in handy but they also always manage to disappear. They should call it the magic eraser because poof it just disappears out of thin air."_

_Scott looked up at Claudia in awe while stiles had his arms crossed his left foot bouncing." But I want the colored erasers mom not the plain pink ones."_

_Claudia laughed." Colored erasers are the absolute worse! When you erase with them some of the color comes off and on your paper leaving smudges all over your paper. "_

_Stiles frowned." But it looks cool."_

_"Smudgy paper is not cool, is never cool. Now onto rule number two. Get glue." She flopped two packets in the cart. "And rule number tree."_

_"Three." Scott giggled out._

_"Huh?"_

_"Rule number three not tree!" Stiles yelled causing Scott and Claudia to wince._

_"Remember what mommy told you? About inside voices?"_

_"Ummm....keep them-uh-inside?"_

_Claudia laughed shaking her head." Sweetheart, when we're inside, we don't yell but when we're outside you can yell okay?"_

_"Okayyyyy mom."_

_"But what's rule number three?" Scott asked._

_"Rule number tree-uh-three, buy as many pencils and pens your budget allows because much they are magic too. They like to run away from you for fun so you can't finish your work."_

_Scott gasped." That makes so much sense!"_

_Stiles spasmed." I know right! I always knew something was up. Ever since I discovered that on every pencil there's a symbol sketched on the side! It must be some sort of hex."_

_"Symbol you say?" Claudia asked with a laugh eyes bright._

_"Yeah it looks like a two but is it really a two?"_

_"Mmm yes perhaps." Claudia said with a sparkle in her eye." I think you're onto something there honey. So for now we're going to take two packs of pens and pencils."_

_"Um Antie Claudia." Scott asked bitting his lip." I don't think our budget can pay for two packets."_

_"Oh non sense. Of course it does, trust me. Now onto step four. Highlighters."_

_"Highlighters? Um.. My mom doesn't let me get highlighters."_

_"Mmm.." Claudia squatted down so she was their height." And why's that?"_

_"She says that It's a waste of money when you can just underline."_

_Claudia laughed." But underlining is lame! You need to add some color, some POP to the words before you can read them! It helps you learn! And you get to be creative while learning."_

_"Mom, you are a GENIUS!" Stiles yelled causing both Scott and Claudia to wince, he flung his hands up on the word genius and accidentally knocked down some markers." Yeah, yeah inside voices and be careful will the limbs." Stiles said before his mom could._

_"Okay so last but not least. Rule number five." Claudia said crossing her arms and looking down at the two boys." Only and I mean ONLY use college ruled ring protected paper or you'll fail at whatever you write. See you need the extra space to get your thoughts in order. However that may be, it could be by drawing it could be by coloring. And then you could write your essay right underneath all that. Teacher might even give you extra points! Oh and having college ruled makes you look smart! And the ring protector stops all paper stealers from stealing your paper because they can't rip it out when your not looking."_

_"Yeah darn paper stealers!"_

_"Stiles you steal my paper all the time."_

_Stiles rolled his eyes." Yeah but we're best friends we're supposed to steal each other's stuff."_

_Scott frowned but was nodding his head along with Stiles. Claudia shook her head looking down at the kids with a smile." Stiles take this paper back and Scott grab the college ruled paper okay?"_

_"Okay mom."_

_Scott just nodded his head and walked over toward the paper section that was two isles down with his hands in his pockets while Stiles skipped over toward the section._

_"Your mom really has this school shopping thing down." Scott said._

_"Yup, she's awesome at this kinda stuff being a florist in all, I guess she had to go to an expensive art school so she's all about getting cheap but must needed artsy stuff. "_

_"Your mom went to an art school? No way. I bet she didn't have to study all the boring things like us."_

_"Yeah she-" Stiles in mid skip didn't look to see if anyone was turning into their isle and slammed smack into someone._

_"Ouch what are you made of brick or something?" Stiles whined as Scott helped him to his feet._

_The boy had dark thick hair that matched his frowny eyebrows. His eyes were an annoyingly bright shade of green and his cheeks were flushed, the red color up to his big ears." I-I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay kid."_

_Stiles huffed ." Don't call me kid."_

_The boy frowned." B-but you are a kid."_

_Stiles rolled his eyes." Duhh but you're a kid too, kids don't call other kids kid. Makes you sound like a douche."_

_The boy gave out a small laugh his lip curving into a smirk." I-yeah, yeah you got a point uh look I gotta go my dads calling me-" Stiles frowned, he couldn't hear anyone yelling."-are you sure you're okay?"_

_"Yeah uh are you?"_

_The kid looked at Stiles strangely." Yeah uh see ya later." And with that the kid vanished._

_"What a mouth breather that one was."_

_Stiles turned around to face Scott and froze." Scott! SCOTT!"_

_He had a hand around his torso blood everywhere his eyes wide, he wasn't kid Scott anymore he was adult red eyes Scott. And he was dead, falling to the floor. Frank stood behind him, a boy, the boy that stiles bumped into was against his chest, a knife to his neck._

" _You're going to die stiles, the question is, when? And when you do-" Frank sliced the kids neck blood flowing out onto the floor before the kid fell into it.-" will it be before I kill everyone you know? Or after?_ "

  
Stiles gasped awake sitting up on the cold mattress and gasping for air. He ran his hands through his hair before trailing them down his face, combing through his beard then letting them rest against his thighs.

"Ruff."

Stiles looked up to see bright blue eyes coming closer and closer, the rest of the room pitch black. The eyes lifted and the cracking noises of Derek's bones shifting were loud in the quiet cell.

Derek stopped right in front of Stiles, but even there Stiles couldn't see anything but Derek's eyes.

"Move." Derek huffed out

Stiles started to stand up when a warm hand was put on his shoulder and pushed him back down. Stiles looked at the hand, felt the heat it evoked inside Stiles, it was a strange sensation one that he felt in his gut connect straight to where Derek was touching him." W-what is that? You can feel it too right?"

Stiles couldn't see Derek but he knows that he's probably frowning eyes a bit distant in thought.

"Move-"

"Bu-"

"Over." Derek lightly pushed Stiles' shoulder in a lay down sorta command.

"You're not gunna fit." Stiles said with a frown laying back down and scooting as close to T as he could.

Derek snorted." Oh I'll fit Stiles."

Stiles laughed a warm smile forced his way on his face." Oh really smart guy? You alone probably won't even fit in this bed so how are we all gunna-"

"Ruff."

Stiles laughed feeling Derek jump on the bed his fur brushing against his feet. He felt Derek circle the bottom of the bed before laying down next to Stiles' feet under T's small ones.

"Guess you're smarter than you look Fido."

Derek growled in an obvious.'Go to sleep stiles.'

"Yeah yeah go to sleep Stiles I got it. " he said with a sigh.

He definitely wasn't expecting the feeling of Derek licking his foot. Stiles flailed falling off the bed in his surprise, he was laughing.

Both of them were.

Derek probably could smell his distress, and with a simple dog like action he made it go away just like that.

Stiles stood up and climbed back on the bed smiling off the leftover laughter." Goodnight Derek...and thank you for that."


	3. Kill or Die?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek's relationship is sorta established and Stiles finally breaks down but his secret is still not exposed nor explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw T is Troye Sivan :)

"WAKE UP!"

Derek jolted awake eyes bright growling at the loud noise that awoke his slumber.

"Wow so it is true. I thought that that uncle of yours was just talking out of his ass."

Derek growled in response while Stiles sat up arm around T in a protecting like manner.

"What do you want?" Stiles demanded.

"Training time." Lila sing sang.

"This early?"

She smiled that Cheshire Cat smile." No human wants to train with the wolf, and no wolf wants to train with well..you. So you two have the whole gym to yourselves. Now get up." Lila snarled.

"Wow we must be really important to always get this VIP treatment. Or you know, Frank is just making you do his dirty work because you fucked one of his clients."

"Oh Triskelion is that the best you can-"

"What was his name? Oh wait that's right, it was a girl. Haley right? That's funny you know, heard that she was a....a twin? Just like y-"

"Shut up! I came down to see if the alpha killed you alrighty. Guess I was wrong."

"Yes, you were."

Lila growled," I can't wait till you die!" In his face before tuning on her heel and walking out.

The two guards that came with her stood at the doorway." Come on let's get going." One of them said, Stiles nodded and leaned over to shake T up. The kid was a heavy sleeper that's for sure.

"W-whaa? Trick?"

"Morning pal. It's time to go to training."

"Okay. Hey were's Derek?"

Derek barked and the kid jumped in shock before smiling wide and fuck-the smile was infectious, making Stiles and Derek smile at T.

"You-he's a full wolf! "

"Yup. And I have to shit so...." Stiles smiled at Lila.

Lila sighed." Take them to the showers. Get me when they're done."

One of the guards nodded while the other just rolled his eyes and barked out a ." Hurry up."

Stiles flashed Derek a smile and pulled T with him out of the cell Derek behind him. The guard put a hand on Stiles' shoulder stopping him causing Derek to growl at the contact." Only Two."

"What? Why?"

"Two of us, two of you." He said in a thick Russian accent.

"I'll stay."

"Wait what T?"

"Little boy stay." The Russian said shoving T in the cell and closing it behind him making sure to tap it three times, the tattoo on his wrist glowing.

"Hey keep your paws off her. What are you an animal?" Stiles yelled in the guards face while Derek growled keeping his giant self right on Stiles' side.

"Come on." The other guard said with a sigh. Stiles huffed before backing off and began walking toward what Derek was guessing the bathrooms, other than the bucket.

"What a fucking traitor if I ever saw one." A man, A hunter hissed spitting at Stiles' feet from behind the bars of his cell.

" Fucking Pathetic, the great Triskelion cozying it up with a wild killing beast."

"Such a disgrace!"

" Burn in hell-no burn in Purgatory!"

"Your family will be so disappointed! You might as well become one of them!"

By the time they made it to the bathroom which was set up like a locker room, Stiles scent was and stayed calm. But when he walked in and the doors were shut behind him-the guards standing post outside-Stiles let go of the breath he was holding and rubbed his eyes." I need to shower I stink!" Stiles said weakly heartbeat a bit erratic as he walked over to the showers and threw Derek's borrowed shirt on the bench.

Derek began to shift a concerned frown on his face. "Stiles?"

Stiles just hummed in response shimmying his thin shorts off and walking over toward the showers. The action lacked stiles' usual awkward grace, and to be honest Derek was expecting some embarrassing babbling. He's well aware of Stiles' well hidden bisexuality, and would think that the both of them standing in a room together naked would make Stiles Stilinski babble to defuse the tension, but instead he just remained silent making Derek feel the need to say something, and that is a rarity.

Derek walked over thinking, probably overthinking what to say.

"What's up?" Stiles asked nonchalantly under the spray of his shower.

" Stiles, I-um-do you..." Derek fated off in frustration not really sure how to word this.

Derek's eyes remained on the ceiling for obvious reasons, but he just couldn't help himself. The tone of Stiles' question was so loose and strange in this situation.

But all Derek got was an eye full of smooth incredibly toned pale mole covered skin when he looked at Stiles. His head was arched so the water hit his neck/chest, his back was arched accentuating the muscle it held, his skin was shinning the moles only adding to the piece of art that is Stiles.

And then there was his _ass_ , the plump smooth looking thing, a bruised shape beauty mark on his left cheek.

"Stiles I-" and then Derek gave up with words.

Words were never Derek's thing.

Actions were.

Words were Stiles' thing but, Stiles isn't really Stiles right now, he's The Triskelion and Derek gets that. In time he'll get there. But for now, words are neither of their thing.

So Derek walked into Stiles' space uncaring of the blood and dirt that was gathering up on the floor from Stiles. Stiles barely managed to turn around when Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles with everything he's got, letting the action speak for itself. He dipped his tongue in Stiles' mouth while his hands wrapped around Stiles' ass and squeezed. Stiles squeaked in Derek's mouth before it changed into a low moan his hands finding there way on Derek's shoulder, the other flat on his chest. Derek sighed in relief, scared of Stiles' rejection, not to mention the inevitable conversation there're going to have about how exactly this is going to work. But for now, this kiss is enough.

Somehow the kiss deepened while stiles arched up into Derek's touch while Derek stood like a wall letting Stiles rut up into his hip. Stiles moaned in Derek's mouth the slick of his pre cum providing lube against Derek's skin. But it wasn't enough, stiles started whining, the erotic sound making Derek's chest rumble in a purr like groan.

Derek dragged his right hand over to Stiles' cock, he just barley wrapped a hand around it when Stiles completely  ** _panicked_**.

His heartbeat skyrocketed, he smelt of fear, of terror. Both of them flailed back, Derek in the blink of an eye on the other side of the room, Stiles turned away his back toward Derek breathing heavily as he stepped back into the cold spray of water.

Neither of them spoke again.

Derek was shifting in and out of his beta form and his human form, his body filled up with an amount of rage to put his hatred for Kate to shame.

 

 

It was weird walking to the training room with Derek as a wolf. He was quiet and somehow if even possible more broody than human Derek. Derek walked with a permanent snarl on his face, his left lip curled up and eyebrows in a frown that his whole face supported.

But he walked very close to stiles forcing Stiles' hand on his fur but when he tried to pet Derek growled so, no petting but still contact.

"You have two days." Lila said when they finally arrived at the center.

"To days for what?"

She smirked." Two days and then you'll be the first human to be in the ring with an alpha, actually no I'm sorry. Alphas."

Stiles just turned around and looked at her with a blank face but calculating eyes. " You're not lying, but you're not telling me everything......." And then it clicked and his eyes widened in shock." Team." He sputtered out and then turned to look down at Derek." Derek and I are a team, against well-however many we can handle."

"Smarter than ya look, just like Frank said." And with that she shut the door and locked them inside the huge room.

One side was filled with weight equipment, and a couple punching bags while the left side of the room held several small rings, each for a different purpose. The first ring is just the grey concrete ground with three painted circles, each circle a different size. Who ever steps out of the circle first loses, the more advanced you get the smaller the circle. It's mainly used for its intended purpose, to train. Meanwhile the second ring was just four columns that had strings attached to each column to the other to create a square. It's where people bet who'll win the spar. That's where one would fight if they need an extra meal or clothes or anything really. It's how stiles got his red shoes.

The third ring was more like a stage. It being an actual ring. They only use it to determine a persons ranks, Frank's minions watching writting down what werewolf you were to fight next.

"It's weird seeing this place so empty."  _Instead of it being filled the hunters that flooded this place like they owned it, like they owned me._

"Harold's not here to hog the pull up bar!" T said with excitement. He/she ran over to the bar easily pulled herself/himself up and sat on it.

Derek snorted before he started to change back into a human.

Stiles walked over to the weight section and to the little cubbies that were on the left wall. He grabbed some pants that he deemed well enough to to fit Derek, and that had only a couple bloodstains on them. He stole them from an old enemy, Jack. He always knew the numbers to his safe box. Stiles was always good with stuff like that, being the she- being the mischievous kid he was.

Stiles threw them to Derek uncaring of Derek's nudity. Maybe before any of this happened, maybe before he had to kill men, many men to stay alive he would have been flustered and awkward at the lack of clothes. But now he just pushed the thing at Derek's chest and walked passed him to the rope. He took the shirt Derek loaned to him reached up and gave it to T. It runs cold in the gym.

T nodded giving Stiles a small smile and putting the T shirt on.

Stiles rubbed his hands together before he started to climb up the rope giving T a wink when he made it up to her/his height and then kept going making sure to only use his arms to pull himself up. He kept his back to Derek and avoided his gaze despite the fact that all of the walls were covered with mirrors. Helped Frank's men see everything and the usual white marble, stains too easily to surround the training room like all the other rooms.

Stiles just made it to the top of the rope when Derek broke the awkward silence." When'd you get the tattoo?"

"Frank wants to put us in the ring as pairs. Me the human and you the full wolf, against two alpha werewolf's. The thing is I've never gone head to head with an alpha. I don't know if I can hold my own."

" Stiles I-"

"I know you're not at alpha anymore but maybe you could tell...you know if I could kill one without dying in the process."

"I...Stiles...fuck-"

"You need to get out of here ALIVE Derek. And that means playing by Frank's rules." Stiles climbed down putting himself in front of a frowning Derek.

"And what exactly are those rules? We need to be trying to find a way out not playing this stupid game!"

"You don't think I've _tried_!" Stiles took a step forward getting in Derek's space." Playing by his rules is the best chance you've got at staying alive."

"Stiles what happened to you, I know you! I know that you wouldn't _break_ this easy an-"

"Break! You think I'm broken or something! No Derek this is all me just a side you've never seen!"

"This is not you! _Killing_ people-"

"I've killed before and they're just omegas Derek! Almost every omega we've had the pleasure of bumping into has killed-"

"I was an Omega."

"Yeah and look at how many people you've killed." Derek took a step back wincing." Derek I-"

"No, no you're right. I do have blood on my hands. But so do you _stiles_."

Stiles opened his mouth and then closed it a strangled noise came out before he ran a hand through his hair and then dragged it down scratching at his beard in frustration." I did what I had to do to survive. I'd think you out of all people would understand."

"Stiles....the Stiles I knew would never, would do anything he could to stop the killing. ANYTHING. Even if it meant his own life."

" What's that supposed to mean? Are you telling me that I shouldn't be alive? That I should have just let the omegas kill me!"

" Stop calling them omegas dammit! They're people! People just like me! Just like T! Would you kill us if it meant surviving! Huh!"

"Derek I would ne-"

"Why! I'm an beta! Was once an Omega! T's an Omega!"

"Come on Derek that's different."

"How Stiles! "

"FUCK DEREK WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME! _Yes_ I killed people _yes_ I feel fucking terrible about it but I.....I _tried_ Derek I _tried_ getting out and that resulted in Tyde dying! He just-" Stiles took a step away and turned around grabbing at his hair with tight fists." He ripped his throat out right in front of me Derek! Right over that fucking white marble table, right so the blood would splat on me, drench me. Wouldn't let me bathe for _days_. Derek _yes_ fuck okay YES Frank broke me. But if it means keeping T alive, YOU alive, I'll kill _anyone_."

Derek was silent for a moment his face all harsh lines." Even if it means killing whatever humanity you have left....even if it means killing yourself?"

"Derek-" stiles sighed." You would do the same."

"No stiles I wouldn't." Derek said walking up to Stiles' back." That's what we're known for, the both of us. We're known for our suicide missions. Known for putting ourselves in the worst of situations if it meant saving someone, anyone. Frank can't hurt you through us if you're dead. And no I'm not saying that you SHOULD be dead. What I'm saying is, THINK stiles. Make a fucking plan, a terrible one, one that might kill us just like all the other plans we've made. That's the one thing that I admire you for stiles. You're not afraid to die if it meant saving your friends."

Stiles snorted." You put too much faith in me Derek. Because I am scared of death Derek. I'm terrified of it."

"No, no you are not Stiles. You should be, but you are not. You know there's a video of you. When you were in school, taking the PSAT. One of the supervisors had unleashed the virus and you, you and that fucking mind of yours figured it out. The video, it's short only about 5 seconds long. It's of you a gun pointed to your head and then blood splattering over your face and then it ends. You realize that packs all around the world have heard of you stiles, have watched that video knowing that you, a human, would die for their pack, yeah there are humans in packs that'll do the same but they wouldn't be half as strong as you Stiles, your defiant words Fuck You were made out in the recording. You said Fuck You to the guy holding a fucking GUN to your head Stiles."

"What are you trying to say." Stiles said sassily turning around to face Derek.

" I'm saying-no-excuse me, asking, if it's still true. If you'll still die for your pack."

Stiles looked over Derek's shoulder rolling his eyes." Of corse I would."

"Then you have to make a decision right here right now. Would you rather _die_ for you pack or KILL for your pack. You have to make a decision. And make it soon.

"And why's that?"

"Because I have a plan."

 

  
"This is stupid."

Derek ignored him.

"This is so stupid."

Still he ignored Stiles.

"We're gunna look so dumb."

"Stiles, shut up before I-"

"Yeah yeah rip my throat out with your teeth."

Derek looked over his shoulder at Stiles and raised his eyebrow." I was going to say, before I MAKE you shut up."

Stiles hummed." And how do you plan on shutting me up?"

"Stiles." Derek warned.

"You guys really are dating." T said with a smile causing the two of them to jump guiltily.

" No we are not." Derek grumbled.

"Then what are you? Friends? Friends don't flirt, friends don't reek of cinnamon when they're around each other."

Derek blushed up to ears.

"Cinnamon?" Stiles lifted his arm sniffing dumbly." I definitely do not smell like cinnamon."

" It's the s-"

"T we need to focus and focusing means silence." Derek hissed out. T giggled and Stiles looked at Derek with a flat look.

"We need silence to make noise that makes perfect sense."

"Shut up Stiles."

"I-"

"Shut it. I think they're coming."

"And we're just gunna do this as soon as the door opens?"

"Yup. You too T."

"What? Why?" Stiles asked.

"Ever seen Hortan Hears a Who?" Derek asked seriously before shredding his human form.

Stiles laughed, the sound full and echoing." Really you, the classic angry-no-body-understands-me werewolf watched Hor-"

" Hello losers." Lila said as she opened the door.

Derek took a deep breath and howled as loud as he could, T joined him while Stiles. Stiles just screamed, the sound strangely harmonizing with the high pitched howls.

And then it was over, Lila, Lina, Frank and four guards stood at the entryway eyes glowing in response to the howl. Frank snorted but Derek noticed that he remained standing behind the four guards, Lina, and Lila. It might be normal for a beta or omega to stand like that but an alpha? Alphas always stand in front, especially when there's a threat regardless to how little or pathetic it may be.

"You really think that's going to work? Your pack is miles, thousands of miles away." Frank smeared eyes coming back to its usual blue.

Stiles smiled wide." Yeah, but OUR pack has a Banshee."

Franks smile fell his lip twitched his eyes burned red." Put them in the ring, NOW. They won't come if the both of you are dead. "

"They will come and you want to know why? Because I'm the human in my pack and nobody fucks with the human."

Frank growled," Not if the human is dead and his body is buried far far away from here. Lila will cover your scents and Lina will clean you're blood."

"Again, Banshee oh and My dads the fucking sheriff. They'll find me in whatever state that might be. And then they'll come for you." Frank growled his shift taking over out of uncontrollable anger. He launched himself at Stiles. Derek jumped about to bite into the meat of his thigh when suddenly he was flown back into the mirrored wall. He heard a shout from Stiles and then everything went black.

 

 

  
Derek blinked himself awake his eyes blurry and head pounding. "Stiles?"

"Oh thank GOD you're awake." Stiles hissed." I need you to do the pain thingy like NOW, then I need you to get your furry coat on because in like five minutes we're about to be thrown in the ring with who or what ever the fuck Frank throws at us. And I know you're all no killing, so I figured we could just try to survive for as long as we can in the ring until they arrive."

"Stiles." Derek groaned sitting up in the small concrete room, the bar door to the ring closed but Derek could see the two feral alphas in the cells across from them." Shit. Uh Stiles are you okay?"

"Yeah, he broke my arm, the fucker, took T as well."

Derek reached out and put his hand on Stiles' cradled arm pulling the pain, then put his other hand on his bearded cheek his thumb brushing over those dam distracting lips. Yeah they were a bit dry from living in this shit hole and the both of them smelt like ass because everything here smelt like ass, but Stiles was still beautifully strong." Stiles," Derek said softly." Are you okay?"

And just like that, Stiles' carefully crafted mask fell apart. He began crying, sobs racked his body, sobs of a teenage boy who had to kill to survive despite being the sheriffs kid. Ever since he was born he's been told that killing is bad, even when he was mixed up with the supernatural, he joined the side that did everything in its power to help the enemy instead of killing it. These sobs might help him get through what they're both going to have to do to get out of here, but stiles, stiles is no longer stiles. He's changed, a part of him, of his innocence is lost that no amount of redemption can fill, no amount of saved lives could fill the void of the blood that has stains his soul.

So Derek holds Stiles wrapping his hands around his torso keeping him right to his chest as Stiles cries into his shoulder, he too all familiar with this blood stain on the soul.

And then Stiles slowly stops, puts his mask back on and leans back, by now he was sitting on Derek each hand on Derek's bare shoulders.

"Derek c-can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything." Derek said leaning in Stiles' space.

Stiles looks up under his lashes his lips pulled up in an almost sad smirk.

 

"And now I present the first ever ring match with The Triskelion and The Wolf!"

Stiles snorted." Ya hear that! You're The Wolf! HA! My name is totally cooler."

Derek just ruffed, ears twitching in obvious distaste. The door cracked and it began to open. Stiles immediately walked through it all smiles and false bravo, his face bright and- _newly shaven_.

Derek followed Stiles out his head down low and lip curled up in a silent snarl. Stiles smiled waving both of his hands at their un amused audience like he was someone famous in a parade.

"And now, facing these two are two very angry and very strong alphas, The Feral's!!"

Stiles and Derek stood, Derek in a crouch with Stiles on his right side both hands up in relaxed fists while the crowd exploded cheering for the alphas.

And then the door opened and all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles has three giant claw marks across his left thigh, deep deep claw marks. Marks that expose some bone. But stiles is still alive and leaning on one foot somehow fighting the alpha with the same calculated blows despite his injury. His face and smell is calm and it only freaks Derek out even more. He can hear and smell his pack above him fighting the crowd and guards. He heard the loud roar of his uncle and surprisingly the hiss of Jackson? Gunshots followed by a Lydia scream made the feral alpha look up giving Derek the opportunity to tear out his throat.

"Oh so we CAN kill." He heard stiles says almost....relieved. He turned just in time to see the alpha jump on Stiles. The alphas mouth wide open claws sharp and eyes red. He saw the alpha clash into stiles, and force them both down on the floor. Derek wasn't fast enough to stop it.

"STILES!" He barked.

The alpha was on top of stiles his body completely covering stiles.

"Stiles?" Derek nudged the alphas back throwing him off of Stiles despite his cracked lungs, broken ankle, and dislocated jaw, not to mention the claw marks that littered his skin.

The first thing Derek noticed was the limpness of the body, the second thing he noticed, Stiles' bloody chin, and the last thing he noticed, Stiles' red eyes.

"Help me up yeah?" Stiles asked eyes back to their breathless brown. Derek blinked before he let his body change back into a human, then leaned over and offered his hand. Stiles yelled in pain as the muscle of his thigh tried to work. Derek immediately tried to take his pain but it was way too much, it made him stagger and have tunnel vision.

"Easy there big guy." Stiles said actually helping Derek find balance, wincing as his still broken arm twisted a bit more. Derek looked at Stiles strangely, how can a human handle that much pain with out passing out? Wait-was he even human? But Stiles not freaking out at all, just pushed Derek forcing them to walk toward the edge of the ring, Derek gave in and dragged a hissing Stiles over to the wall.

Derek let out a growl and soon Scotts head poked out, followed by a hand. Derek manhandled Stiles, putting his hands on Stiles' ass and pushing him up to meet Scotts waiting hand. After that Derek took a step back before running and jumping up, his ankle twisting even more at the jump but Derek was too focused on Stiles to care. Stiles hugged Scott, over Stiles' shoulder Scott locked eyes with Derek his nose wrinkling.

They can both smell it.

Stiles' calm heartbeat, his steady hands, his lack of pain.

Stiles abruptly pulled away before saying in a low strangely steady voice." Where is he?"

"Who, your dad?"

"Frank, where is Frank?"

"Frank? Whose Frank."

Stiles turned his head looking straight at the white hallway." Stiles." Derek said not sure how to say don't kill the man that has tortured you for months.

Stiles just pushed a confused Scott away before fiercely limping his way over, his arm curled un-naturally over his chest, his other hand digging into the flesh directly above his knee dragging his leg up and over because his leg couldn't do the action on its own.

"Stiles?" Scott whispered watching as his friend limped his way over, leaving a blood trail in his wake.

They both followed him, the pack snarling and fighting in the other rooms they were passing. Stiles barely flinching.

Chris Argent stood at the entranceway firing at a snarling Lila. Chris turned just in time to avoid Lila's magic, her firing all of his bullets back at him. He looked up to see Stiles un-flinching at the flying bullets and marble. Stiles just kept on walking, he reached over and took a gun out of the Argents holster and limped into the room.

"Jesus Stiles!" Chris hissed stepping in the doorway to cover Stiles, firing at Lila forcing her to hide behind the turned over white table. Derek and Scott behind him. Scott roared before he tackled the guard who charged at Stiles. Stiles without missing a beat, ripped open the door to Frank's quarters to find T standing on his/hers tippy toes, Frank's claws on T's throat just barley enough to cause a few drops of blood.

Stiles stood frozen.

Derek heard the click of a gun before it was too late.

Lina stood behind Derek the cold metal of a gun pressing against the back of his head. God he hates guns.

"Drop it." She said.

Stiles didn't.

"DROP IT!" She screamed, desperation clearly in her voice.

It was then that Scott was thrown into the room crashing onto the marble desk in between Stiles and Frank. The giant Russian guard from before pouncing his way in pushing Scott up against the wall his claws against Scotts jugular. He growled loud and intimidating in Scotts face in a clear 'stay down because I'm superior' werewolf fashion.

Distantly Derek heard the scream of Lila before it died out and her heartbeat suddenly grew silent.

The gun against Derek's head wavered but remained where it was.

A loud shot was heard, two to be exact. Derek heard the girl fall down behind him and he took the opportunity to tackle the Russian. Scott was there too the both of them fighting the giant." Stiles." The Sheriff sighed in relief, his gun still hot. The girl Lina alive but rapidly bleeding from her left shoulder.

"You brought my dad!" Stiles hissed toward Scott.

"Oh come on like I was just gunna sit on my ass while my son is MISSING."

"Look while this is all very entertaining, I think I'll take this time upon myself to make my leave. WITH Stiles. Won't you come with me dear." Frank said in an casual slightly mocking tone of voice.

Derek growled momentarily distracted and the Russian took advantage of that, tackling Derek and clawing at Derek's stomach.

Another gunshot was heard and the Russian above Derek suddenly went limp falling off of Derek with a thunk a bullet in his his skull.

Derek looked over at Stiles whose calm eyes danced over Derek's body, Derek gave a slight nod and Stiles' attention was back on Frank.

Scott and the Sheriff stood frozen eyes dancing between stiles, the Russian, the gun, and Derek.

Derek just wobbled up and made a point to stand on the left side of Stiles. He let his beta shift retrieve but kept his eyes a glowing blue.

Stiles tightened his hold on the gun and pulled back the cock.

"Stiles!" The sheriff yelled.

"Stiles we wouldn't want T too-"

"Stiles! Don't move!" Derek heard the sheriff's change of voice, the one from the concerned father to The Sheriff of Beacon Hills." STILES!" Derek was not expecting the sheriff to draw his gun and point it at his son but he did, and that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was that Stiles still lifted his gun up and fired.

Stiles fired and the blood splattered on T and Stiles' face. Derek doesn't have to see to know that Stiles' eyes are probably glowing red. Scott just stared open mouthed eyes wide his brain still trying to process what the hell he just saw. The sheriff, his hand was shaking, his eyes filling with tears. He dropped his gun and the rolls of grief nearly suffocated Derek. "Oh god son, what have they done to you?"

Stiles just dropped the gun turned around and buried himself in Derek's chest. Derek wrapped his arms around him, not missing the smell of confusion from Scott. Derek pointedly refused to make eye contact with him, as well as the grief stricken Father. As fucked up as it is, Derek felt proud of Stiles, because he knew that if Stiles were to let Frank live. He would have lived his life in fright just like Derek did, scared that it was going to happen again. Scared to be alone but too scared to ask for help.

T just stood there body shaking with shock. This is what the rest of the pack saw when they finally walked in.

No one said anything. Derek just picked up Stiles keeping in mind of his leg. When he passed by them, they all just looked at the sleeping blood covered Stiles in concern, in sadness.

They all felt how Derek felt the first time he saw Stiles when he walked in this shit hole.

They were all too late.

Stiles is gone.

 

  
Melissa was waiting in the van. She told Derek to lay him down on the little blanket covered den they made. Derek sat so Stiles' head was in his lap, he pushed back one of Stiles' stray hairs, but it only curled back over Stiles' cheek.

Melissa said nothing, just started cutting off his legs circulation by wrapping a belt over his thigh before she started to clean the wound.

Surprisingly, Jackson was the one that sat in the driver seat, with a bleeding argent sitting on the passenger side.

"His arm." Derek spoke up." It's...broken." Melissa looked down at her gloved hands bloody and dripping. She took the gloves off and lightly pushed up his right sleeve. "Other one." Derek said tiredly.

Melissa nodded and reached over to push the other sleeve up. Derek snarled full on snarled, loud and fuck-Stiles whimpered and Derek was quiet again petting Stiles' hair and shushing him.

"Jesus Stiles." Melissa sobbed, his right arm-no elbow shattered, Frank having to bend his arm back to shatter that many bones, the skin around his elbow bruised in every way possible and 3 times the normal size it should be.

By the time they made it to the hospital, stiles' heart almost stopped-twice and Derek snarled/growled too many times to count.

"Dude, clothes." Jackson said when Derek was about to climb out of the Van. Jackson threw a duffle bag at him and Derek dressed quickly behind the van before leaning over and picking up Stiles." Derek." Melissa said softly." If you walk in there with him like that-"

"It's gunna look like you have fucking anger issues." Jackson finished.

"Animal attack, found him in the woods with Chris. Who was yelling and I heard them." Derek said numbly. Melissa nodded." Yeah, yeah okay." She said distantly eyes on Stiles' bruised face.

Derek turned around before he could see her cry and walked in the Hospital, a silent sorrow filled Chris behind him.

It hurt letting Stiles go, and it hurt even more when Stiles' hand clenched around Derek's right before he let go.

_But it was fucking nothing compared to when Stiles died._

 

 


End file.
